Alma gemea
by Apaixonada por Apollo
Summary: Quando Percy nasceu com uma marca mal sabia ele que aquela marca mudaria sua vida. Apolo sempre esperou pela sua marca para que assim ele tivesse um sentido na vida como ele vai se senti quando ele descobre quem compartilha sua marca. Essa história e menino X menino.
1. Chapter 1

Apollo estava ao lado da saída dos fundos de um dos clubes mais agitados de Nova York. Ele estava tentando esquecer o fedor de cerveja misturado com urina e aliviar a dor de cabeça que aquelas malditas luzes estroboscópicas haviam provocado. Uma risada estridente o fez pular e ele olhou para ver uma garota completamente irritada saindo do clube com um garoto de aparência pré-adolescente.

Verdade seja dita, ele não tinha certeza do porquê de ter terminado no clube. Chame de força do hábito. Mas talvez Artêmis estivesse começando a esfregar-se nele, vendo que as garotas bêbadas seminuas só o haviam revoltado. Companheirismo parecia fora de questão pelo resto da noite como tem estado a um bom tempo.

Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer com ele mesmo. Ao contrário dos outros deuses, ele não tinha um cônjuge esperando por ele, não tinha nada parecido com os caçadores de Artêmis para chamar a família. Já passava da meia-noite e seus filhos não apreciariam a visita. Ele se afastou da parede suja com um suspiro, deixando seus pés carregá-lo e deixando seus pensamentos vagarem onde podiam.

Sem surpresa, eles voltaram para um assunto que o assombrou ao longo dos anos. Ele tinha uma alma gêmea, disso ele tinha certeza. Dezessete anos atrás, uma palavra apareceu, curvando-se sobre a clavícula. Isso significava que sua melhor metade nascera. Em algum lugar deste mundo havia uma pessoa, marcada pela mesma palavra, talvez ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Talvez ele fosse uma das pessoas que não acreditavam em almas gêmeas.

Ele sabia que o amor nunca foi gentil com ele, nunca foi gentil com seus amantes. Seu coração estremeceu em lembrança de Hyacinthus, Daphne e Cassandra. Se ele não tivesse entrado em suas vidas, eles teriam vivido até a velhice. O remorso não era uma emoção comum entre os deuses, mas atormentava-o com frequência suficiente.

Ele sorriu sem o menor indício de humor. Era irônico que ele sentisse falta de propósito e realização quando ele era a personificação do sol. A mesma coisa que deu vida à Terra.

Ele virou o rosto para as estrelas, procurando conforto de sua irmã, mas mesmo isso foi retirado dele. O nevoeiro que se agarrava à cidade os obscurecia. Apolo teve tempo de olhar para onde seus pés o levaram. Parque Central. Mesmo nesta hora ímpia, não estava vazio. Ele se empoleirou num banco, desconsiderando o orvalho que acumulara durante a noite, e ficou observando as almas perdidas que haviam decidido vagar pela cidade.

Ele levantou-se apenas quando chegou a hora do sol atravessar o horizonte, resignado a passar pelos movimentos vazios de outro dia. Ele visitaria sua irmã mais tarde.

O dia de Artêmis estava indo bem. Estavam nas profundezas de uma das florestas de Massachusetts, caçando uma das últimas feras que haviam escapado do Tártaro através das Portas da morte. Eles haviam ganhado um caçador na última grande cidade que visitaram e a menina estava provando ser uma caçadora habilidosa. A única desvantagem era que Thalia estava aproveitando a oportunidade de estar tão perto de Nova York e decidira visitar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

As meninas estavam descansando, com exceção da meia-irmã. Thalia estava ocupada arrumando as malas e fazendo arranjos para garantir que todos os seus deveres fossem cobertos durante sua ausência. A deusa sorriu para si mesma, Thalia era uma companheira tão maravilhosa quanto Zoe. Anos se passaram desde sua morte, mas o coração da deusa ainda ansiava pela garota que estivera ao lado dela por tanto tempo. Ela calculou que uma parte da dor sempre acompanharia. No entanto, ela não estava mais envolvida por isso. Ela tinha sido capaz de aceitar que a morte tinha sido melhor para Zoe do que a vida tinha sido, porque ela finalmente estava em paz.

Artêmis se virou de costas para as caçadoras e dirigiu-se a um prado que encontrara mais cedo naquele dia. Estar cercada pela vida selvagem sempre a fez se sentir completa. Foi em lugares como este, onde ela se sentiu mais perto de Zoe. Seus olhos se fecharam. Apreciando o som escorrendo de um rio próximo, o silêncio que era único à natureza, a forma como o sol banhava as flores.

Mesmo com as pálpebras fechadas, ela foi capaz de sentir o flash de luz que indicava que um deus estava visitando. Ela não teve que olhar para saber que era Apolo.

"Irmão", ela chamou em saudação. Talvez se ela fosse civilizada ele sairia rapidamente.

"Artêmis"

A única palavra foi suficiente para que os olhos dela se abrissem. Ele raramente a chamava por seu nome próprio, sempre optando por "Artie", ou a temida "irmãzinha lil". Mas havia outro motivo pelo qual ela decidiu levantar as pálpebras. Seu tom não era sua melodia otimista de sempre. Olhando para ele, ela foi capaz de dizer que o sorriso dele estava desligado também.

Artêmis soltou um suspiro interno. Parece que ela não ficaria aliviada da presença de Apollo em breve.

Ela caminhou até o rio, sabendo muito bem que ele seguiria. Eles empoleiraram-se em um afloramento em rochas e sentaram-se em silêncio. Ele falaria quando estivesse pronto.

Essa era a questão, Apolo não achava que ele estava pronto. Ele nem sabia por que ele tinha vindo. Sua irmã não gostava de sua companhia, sua chegada provavelmente azedou seu dia. Ele se virou para ela, mas seus olhos já estavam treinados nele. Ela o conhecia bem, mas não estimulou.

"Você sente falta da mãe?" ela perguntou. Ele sorriu tristemente e desviou o olhar.

"Mais do que você pode imaginar. Mas você, você me lembra dela. Obrigado por isso."

Artêmis desviou o olhar na esperança de esconder a emoção que brilhou em seu rosto. Apolo era uma dor real, não havia maneira de contornar isso. No entanto, de vez em quando, ele se abria para ela, abria a fachada e se deixava vulnerável. Foi durante esses momentos que ela se lembrou que ele era seu irmão mais novo. Foi nesses momentos que ela se arrependeu de todas as palavras duras que disparou contra ele. Zeus pode ser seu pai, e Atena pode ser sua irmã, mas Apolo foi o único que ela realmente considerou família. Timidamente, ela estendeu a mão, pegando a dele e dando-lhe um aperto suave.

No final, Artêmis não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eles tinham visto o rio balbuciar em silêncio sociável. Pode ter horas, anos ou simplesmente um segundo. Eventualmente, ela falou de novo, "Thalia está indo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue hoje. Você poderia levá-la até lá. Passar algum tempo com seus filhos seria bom para você."

Ele assentiu, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no céu. Não havia uma única nuvem interrompendo o azul. Parecia tão vazio quanto ele se sentia.

Laranja estava começando a tingir o céu quando Artêmis se levantou, sinalizando que era hora de ela voltar para suas caçadoras. Quando se aproximaram, Apolo permitiu que o sorriso arrogante governasse suas feições. Ele estava acostumado às caretas que as garotas usavam sempre que o viam. Tinha esperado o sulco em seus olhos e o nariz enrugado. Thalia não foi exceção. Sua expressão só piorou quando Artêmis informou que ela estaria viajando com Apollo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas não fez nenhum protesto.

"É melhor irmos embora, querido. O sol está prestes a se pôr."

Ele convocou a carruagem e deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça a Artêmis. O gesto carregava mais peso do que qualquer palavra poderia. Thalia já estava esperando por ele dentro do Maserati quando ele chegou à porta do lado do motorista. Ele levou um momento para se acomodar antes de olhar para ela.

"Eu não suponho que você gostaria de dirigir de novo?"

Apolo sentiu-se tentado a dar um suspiro quando começaram a descer, mas se contiveram, duvidando muito que sua meia-irmã gostasse disso. Realmente, ele esperaria que ela ficasse mais confiante em suas habilidades, mas Thalia ainda teve a audácia de parecer surpresa quando seus pés tocaram a grama e ela encontrou que os morangos não eram nem um pouquinho assados.

O deus permaneceu no carro depois que seu companheiro partiu. Talvez Artêmis estivesse certo, talvez estar com seus filhos fosse bom para ele. Mas seria apenas um talvez.

Ele tinha certeza de que olhar para eles traria imagens de seus pais mortais para a mente. Ele sem dúvida encontraria seus velhos amantes em seus olhos e em suas risadas. E se ele seguisse por esse caminho, ele alcançaria um destino inevitável. Ele se lembraria dos gritos de suas mães e ele não poderia.

Talvez seja isso que significa ser autodestrutivo. Ele estava sozinho, mas de jeito nenhum sozinho. De jeito nenhum ele tinha sido deixado a sua própria sorte para lutar contra isso ... o que quer que fosse. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era estender a mão, bater na cabine e aceitar a ajuda que ele sabia que seria oferecida a ele. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ele era uma raça diferente. O tipo que criaria sua própria tempestade e depois ficaria chateado quando chovia. E então ele foi para o único lugar onde ele sabia que encontraria uma tempestade, ele foi para o oceano.

Apenas algumas horas de solidão foram concedidas a ele antes que alguém chegasse e depois ele cresceria para agradecer ao Destino por este momento, mas por enquanto Apolo teve a nítida impressão de que a pessoa estava seriamente considerando passar por ele, qualquer outra pessoa teria, especialmente vendo como eles não sabiam que ele era deus. Essa pessoa não foi embora, Percy Jackson suspirou e se enterrou na areia ao lado dele e talvez seja aí que ele começou a _perceber_ o garoto. Porque o semideus o escolheu.

Apolo se entretinha assistindo as acrobacias que o rosto de Percy era capaz de administrar. Tudo começou com simpatia (felizmente, não pena), em seguida, saltou para a preocupação, medo, aborrecimento, a curiosidade da frustração. Ele finalmente se acomodou para franzir a testa para o deus.

"Bem, Fred", ele rolou o nome na boca antes de continuar, "é bom ver você aqui".

Ele apreciou a afirmação não exatamente acolhedora, mas nem um pouco hostil. Deixou as coisas abertas, houve _oportunidade._ E realmente foi incrível, como um imortal ele tinha visto as coisas mudarem rapidamente e drasticamente, mas os relacionamentos entre sua família eram feitos de aço. Uma vez que um rancor estivesse em vigor, provavelmente permaneceria até o fim dos tempos. Percy Jackson tinha todos os motivos para guardar rancor contra ele por todo o mal que os olimpianos tinham feito, mas parecia que não. Ele se lembrava de sempre que podia ficar de olho nesse jovem ele devia por ele ter resgatado sua irma por mais que ele sempre se pegasse pensando que era errado mais ele sentia a leve necessidade de ajudar e vigiar o semideus.

"O que você quer?", E sim, Apolo podia entender como o garoto se metia em confusão porque havia uma falta de filtro lá. Parecia errado mentir para o menino, talvez por respeito a tudo o que ele havia sacrificado por eles, mas ele não podia tratá-lo como todo mundo. Apolo se contentou em encolher os ombros e evitar o contato visual. Era tarde, ele havia deixado Artêmis quando o pôr do sol se aproximava e a lua começava a subir pelo céu. Logo o filho de Poseidon o deixaria em paz e ele seria capaz de confortavelmente ficar de mau humor novamente.

Exceto Percy não saiu. Talvez porque ele não confiasse em Apolo o suficiente para deixá-lo sozinho no acampamento que ele lutou tanto para proteger. Ele afastou o pensamento de que talvez ele ficasse porque se importava. Esse era um território perigoso. Percy Jackson era um enigma e mais do que alguns imortais já estavam obcecados por ele. Concedido, algumas dessas divindades apaixonadas, muito parecidas com Ares, tendem a levar suas obsessões por um caminho violento.

Sacudiu o monólogo mental e tentou limpar a cabeça até que tudo o que restasse fosse o brilho suave de sua irmã. O som das ondas quebrando era rítmico, a música da natureza desaparecia no fundo enquanto ele se concentrava na sensação de partículas de areia individuais que passavam por suas mãos. Talvez ao longo do caminho ele tenha tomado a decisão consciente de inconscientemente combinar seus padrões de respiração com o de Percy.

Eles deixam as horas passarem em silêncio. O calor que restava do dia começara a desaparecer e logo depois da meia-noite os calafrios percorrendo o corpo de Percy eram demais. Apollo ouviu o menino se levantar, sentiu-o olhar para o deus, ouviu a mudança em sua respiração, quase sentiu a tensão em seus músculos e sua luta para decidir se devia ou não falar, mas não abriu as pálpebras. Não foi até o semideus foi um par de metros que ele abriu os olhos.

Percy esperava que fosse um acaso.

Realmente, o Deus não deveria interferir na vida de seus filhos. Quando ele era mais novo, ele se ressentia dessa lei, às vezes ele ainda fazia isso. Mas agora, na maior parte do tempo, ele queria ficar sozinho. Ele não queria os olhares de adoração dos campistas que não estavam nas Guerras, não depois do Tártaro, não depois de Bob.

Ter Apolo no acampamento desencadeou alarmes. Ele deveria ter dito a Quíron ou pelo menos a Annabeth quando sua esperança inicial foi frustrada e na noite seguinte ele encontrou o Deus Sol na praia novamente. Ele não fez. Se o fizesse, eles teriam certeza de confrontar a divindade e ele realmente não estava fazendo nenhum mal. Claro, toda vez que ele ia para a praia à noite, ele estava com medo de que finalmente seria a noite em que o outro sapato caiu e Apollo revelou a ameaça nova e futura para o mundo, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

A praia era seu santuário, o lugar onde ele poderia ir e parar de fingir que ele era o mesmo garoto de antes da guerra. As guerras, no plural, porque o destino era cruel demais para deixá-lo em apenas uma guerra. Ele engarrafou seus suspiros, Apollo parecia precisar de refúgio também e ele não iria negar isso a ele.

Sua rotina continuou como antes do deus aparecer. Ele ficou surpreso que Apollo não tivesse trazido o caos com ele. Surpreso que desde as noites que passou com ele, seus sonhos melhoraram e ele não era tão frequentemente vítima de flashbacks.

Se Percy estivesse sendo honesto consigo mesmo, ele diria que ele cresceu e apreciou o deus pelo descanso que ele trouxe. No entanto, ele não foi honesto consigo mesmo.

As coisas continuaram. O dia acabaria, ele iria jantar, sorrir para seus amigos, fugir para sua cabana, esperar pelas luzes apagadas e então seguir para a praia. As harpias há muito haviam parado de tentar impedir seu comportamento desviante, talvez Quíron estivesse por trás disso.

Algumas noites ele se sentou ao lado do deus e olhou para as estrelas e se desculpou com as constelações. Outras noites ele se sentava à beira da água e lembrava-se da sensação de afogamento. Houve momentos em que ele se aventurou no oceano, o deus nunca o acompanhou e não pareceu preocupá-lo quando Percy permaneceu horas sob a água.

Foi durante uma daquelas noites em que as coisas deram errado. A única coisa diferente desta vez foi que, em vez de ir para o oceano completamente vestido, ele optou por tirar a camisa. Assim que o tecido foi descartado, ele ouviu um suspiro atrás dele. Percy virou-se para o deus pensando que talvez ele estivesse chocado com as cicatrizes nas costas, mas nem sequer conseguiu olhar para ele antes da luz começar a se reunir e ele foi forçado a fechar os olhos antes de ser vaporizado. Quando ele os abriu novamente, não havia orbes azuis para encontrá-lo, o Deus Sol se foi.

Apollo

O Deus ficou surpreso consigo mesmo depois da primeira noite em que passou na companhia de Percy ele se viu atraído a voltar talvez seja que ele sentiu que o semideus estava tão perdido quanto ele não entendeu a ligação que sentiu e o conforto que sua presença trazia todas as noites ele viu o menino algumas vezes se sentava e olhava melancólico para as estrelas outras entrava no oceano de roupa e tudo passando horas lá mais só de o está vendo passava uma sensação calmante em Apollo que ele não compreendia e no momento não estava dando atenção.

Não foi até que numa das noites em que o semideus decidiu ir para o oceano e pela primeira vez tirou a blusa que ele viu

"αιώνια αγάπη" escrito nas costas do semideus.

Ele Deu um suspiro se desesperou e se foi sem saber para onde ir ele acabou no acampamento de sua irmã.

Que ao vê-lo em estado tão abalado chamou para ir a sua tenda. La ela deu a ele minutos para se estabelecer e perguntou

" irmão o que te deixa agora tão abalado" ele olhou para ela sem saber por onde começar.

"bem eu não te contei na verdade não contei a ninguém mais", ele deixou a camisa mostrar sua clavícula onde a palavra "αιώνια αγάπη" estava gravada a sua pele. Ártemis da um suspiro e fica olhando para seu irmão e pergunta " quando" ele responde "17 anos atrás " ela chocada responde "meu irmão isso é maravilhoso sinal que seu companheiro nasceu vocês só tem que se conhecerem o que logo acontecerá suponho"

O Deus do sol a olha "Eu sei hoje quem é mais seu também que não ser a Tão fácil e por isso que me desesperei"

"ohh" e a reação que ele ouve de sua irmã e ela pergunta "quem irmão, quem e é sua alma gêmea"

"Perseu Jackson" o deus diz.

Chocada e Ártemis pergunta a ele "como você tem tanta certeza"

"eu vi Arty eu vi a mesma palavra gravada nas costas dele perto da base da espinha" fiz o deus desesperado.

Ela respira fundo e pede que ele conte tudo dêsde o começo Ele relata a ela que seguiu seu Conselho e foi para o acampamento da última vez que se viram ao que em vez de falar com seus filhos que ele foi a praia e como se sentiu atraído a ir nós nos dias que se seguiram até hoje com Percy tirando a camisa e ele vendo a palavra se desesperando e indo embora antes mesmo de falar algo com ele.

Sua irmã lhe aconselha que ele vá e converse com o semideus.

Ele assente e diz que irá procurá-lo.

Assim que Apollo se acalma ele se tele portando para a praia novamente, dessa vez o semideus está sentado já vestido com sua blusa e olhando para a água murmurando sozinho.

"olá "diz o deus tentando parecer descontraído se sentando ao lado do jovem.

O rapaz por sua vez olha para ele como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça mas logo acrescenta "Pensei que as minhas cicatrizes tivessem te feito me repudiar" disse o filho de Poseidon não conseguindo conter o rubor de suas bochechas com declaração impensada.

O Deus do sol riu e balançou a cabeça "Não foi suas cicatrizes que me fizeram ir embora porém nas suas costas tem algo que me pergunto se você compreende o que é?"

Pergunta o deus.

O semideus deus da um sorriso tímido e pergunta do que ele está falando a "marca na base de sua coluna" ele diz

"Bem eu não tenho muita Idea a não ser o que quirom. me falou porque?" pergunta o semideus curioso, "bem o que ele te disse " o jovem responde "que antigamente algumas almas erram ligadas destinadas a outra e é que a cada uma das metades para se reconhecer eram marcados no nascimento com a mesma palavra que os daria reconhecer a outra metade , mais eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso eu estava com Annabeth mais nós nos separamos não consigo mais sentir a ligação que eu tinha antes com ela e como se eu estivesse traindo alguém que ainda nem conheci" o rapaz desabafa.

O Deus fica feliz que ele consiga ser tão honesto com ele sendo que e é uma situação bem íntima.

O jovem semideus da a ele um olhar questionador "agora eu disse o que sabia você poderia me dizer o que a marca fez sua partida antes" o Deus ficou em silêncio sem saber como contar a ele e optou por começar devagar. "como você reagiria se sua alma gêmea fosse do mesmo sexo que o seu?"

Apolo

o rapaz parou por um segundo tentando dar a ele uma resposta "eu não sei nunca me imaginei nessa situação mais ele olha para o Deus ao seu lado e cora acredito que não teria problema afinal fomos destinados para estar juntos desde o meu nascimento."

Responde o jovem filho de Poseidon.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo cada um mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

Por fim ele pergunta "você sabe quem é a pessoa não é, foi por isso que você foi quando meu viu "αιώνια αγάπη amor eterno" escrito nas minhas costas.

Eu dou um suspiro e olho para ele, "tem algo que eu preciso te mostrar mais não me odeie Percy" eu falo, Percy não compreende quando eu tiro minha blusa e ele vê "αιώνια αγάπη" gravada em minha clavícula da mesma forma que em sua coluna ele solta um suspiro e fica paralisado olhando para mim.

Quando tenho coragem de o olhar vejo ele sem expressão começo a entra em desespero e a balbuciar sem sentido.

Deuses eu esperei tanto para conhecer minha outra metade e ele me odeia também duas guerras que ele enfrentou e onde eu estive eu deveria esta ao lado dele ele poderia ter morrido e nos não saberíamos sobre o outro so esse pensamento me faz estremecer eu congelo quando sinto sua mão em minha pele onde á palavra estava gravada não consigo segurar o arrepio que passa pela minha pele com o toque quente e firme como se reconhecesse meu corpo como dele tomando posse ele continua a acariciar a palavra sem ser consciente pelo que parece uma eternidade até que percebe o que fez e retira sua mão rapidamente corando violentamente mal posso me impedir o sentimento de luto por ele se afastar.

Ele da uma tosse desajeitada e diz" bem e agora o que fazemos"

Eu rio envergonhado mais coloco uma mão carinhosamente em sua bochecha em um afago que ele retribui instintivamente inclinando sua cabeça para minha mão sorrio feliz "Eu não sei Perce até agora eu so pensei que voce me odiaria"

Ele me olha sem entender "pelo que eu te odiaria Senhor Apollo" eu franzo a testa "acho que entre nós não será necessário esse tipo de formalidades Perce" ele ri sem graça "e você pode ter razão mais ainda parece estranho nos mal nos conhecemos" eu suspiro "sim mais podemos tentar ser amigos eu ainda acho que você me odeia por tudo que você passou e eu não estive lá com você" ele suspira.

"nós não tínhamos como saber antes senhor... perdão Apollo" ele se corrige quando eu levanto uma sobrancelha eu rio.

"Perce quando te vi a primeira vez com as caçadoras eu tive uma visão eu fui tolo e cego deuses. Depois que eu te ajudei na busca da minha irmã eu sempre estive te olhando de longe. Esses dias que eu tenho te visto me sentia diferente eu fui cego de não perceber nossa ligação você não entende tudo o que envolve nossa marca, mas eu conheço." eu digo e abaixo minha cabeça envergonhado.

O jovem olha para mim suspira "podemos fazer isso tentar ser amigos e ver o que iremos querer mais não aceito ver você com outro ou flertando com todos como você faz seja mortal ou não você irá respeitar minha decisão enquanto estamos nos conhecendo entendeu" Perce diz. Eu fico pálido e envergonhado mais surpresos pelo ciúme e posse que senti na declaração que ele fez.

Eu rio sem graça "desculpe por como me comportei até hoje mas desde que você também não deixe ninguém se aproximar de você também por mim não tem problema pois não tenho estado com qualquer que seja a 4 anos flertes sim mais tenho que manter aparências mais se isso te incomoda não farei mais acho que mesmo eu sendo tolo e não te reconhecendo minha alma te reconheceu pois desde que nos conhecemos no meio do acampamento das caçadoras eu não tinha parado para pensar sobre isso até agora achei que eu só não estava mais interessado em esse tipo de coisa casual agora eu vejo que você já estava tomando o seu espaço sem eu saber quem você era"

Dizer que ele ficou chocado era um eufemismo "você está me dizendo que desde aquela vez você nunca mais dormiu com ninguém" eu assinto e sorrio.

"Bem já que estamos nos conhecendo e eu já revelei mais de mim para você do que para qualquer um que tal você me falar o que está te trazendo a essa praia todas as noites e te fazendo tão triste Perce.

Bem já que ele me confessou sobre não ter caso com ninguém desde que nos conhecemos eu posso ser honesto com ele e contar o que me aflige.

"depois que saímos daquele lugar eu e a Annabeth" não pude deixar de notar a pequena contração que sua mão fez na menção do nome dela mesmo que nos não estejamos juntos pude perceber que ele não ficou satisfeito um vislumbre de ciúme passou por ele começando por suas mãos apertadas em punho e o olhar sombrio que passou pelo seu olho. Fiquei impressionado com a velocidade que o sentimento mudou sabemos o que somos um pelo outro a poucos minutos mais a sensação que ele me pertence e forte á dor de pensar em todos os amantes que ele já teve me fez serrar os meus punhos também

"eu me desculpe sei que não tenho o direito de sentir ciúme de você mais só de saber que ela já pode te beijar e te abraçar e todas as coisas que vocês passaram juntos e eu ainda sou só um desconhecido para você me enfureceu eu sei que você tem muitos mais motivos mais vou lhe garanti que nunca alguém viu nada além da fachada que eu coloquei em mim de feliz você é o primeiro a quem eu me abro dessa forma e quem vai me conhecer além da máscara que eu coloco e eu nunca mais ficarei com algum sem ser você eu juro no Rio syx"

Ele me puxa para um abraço reconfortante enquanto o trovão sela o seu juramento me deixo levar pelo seu confortável abraço sinto seu cheiro agradável de flores e sol me lembrando do verão eu suspiro nos afastando sem graça pois ele ainda esta sem blusa e não pude deixa de reparar e sentir seus músculos se contraindo com o meu toque ele repara que fiquei constrangido e disfarça colocando a blusa novamente eu reparo como ela marca seus músculos e suspiro isso e tudo muito diferente eu tenho certeza que nunca olhei para um cara antes mais deuses Apollo e quente e sentir sua pele de arrepiando pelo meu toque me fez me sentir diferente como se eu tivesse o reconhecendo como meu sacudo minha cabeça mudando o rumo dos meus pensamentos e retomamos a nossa conversa.

"bem quando estávamos lá nos só sobrevivemos porque um titã e um gigante nos ajudaram sem a ajuda deles ainda estaríamos lá ou só um teria voltado, eles eram bons e se sacrificaram por nós lutando contra a personificação do tártaro que foi até as portas da morte para nós impedir, vi coisas lá que quase me fizeram me perder de quem sou senti um lado obscuro meu que não sabia que ele existia aí foi onde começou a minha separação com Annabeth ela se assustou com o que eu fiz para nós sairmos da deusa da miséria dali em diante ela teve medo de mim no fim da guerra ficou claro que não tínhamos como continuar porque ela percebeu o que eu posso fazer e eu mesmo tenho medo desse poder dentro de mim tenho medo de me perder, ver os semideuses que sabem das histórias me olhando com admiração quando eu acho que não fiz grande coisa está me matando e por isso que sempre fujo para a praia é meu refúgio, naquele dia que você apareceu pensei que você viria com mais uma guerra porque parece que eu tenho a melhor sorte não bastou está em uma tinha que ser duas mais percebi que você também só precisava de um refúgio não sabia o que mas se for sincero comigo mesmo desde que você veio os sonhos flashbacks tudo tem se abrandado. Acho que agora entendo o porquê um pouco essa conexão esse sentimento de pertencer nunca teria acreditado se não estivesse sentindo e muito para compreender você sente isso."

Quando acabei de falar o deus do sol me Deu um sorriso encorajador me apertou em seus braços fiquei feliz pelo conforto que me dava.

Ele ri. "eu te entendo também não teria pensado que seria assim tão rápido e intenso mais não vamos apresar nada só quero está aqui para você. E bem fico feliz em saber que tenho tem ajudado mesmo sem saber que o fazia mas vou ser sincero com você, a sua companhia parecia está trazendo para mim uma paz que nunca tive foram longos anos lhe esperando agora que te tenho não pretendo deixá-lo ir facilmente do meu lado" ele me deu uma piscadela me fazendo corar e ele rir um som melódico e único me trazendo paz e esperança de dias melhores.

Ficamos assim perdido em pensamento não sei quando eu tomei a decisão mais estava recostado no peito dele que passava seus dedos pelo meu cabelo ele suspira e se vira para mim "melhor entrar Perce já está tarde melhor você ir se deitar logo o sol já nasce" eu faço um beicinho para ele falando

"Não quero, está bom aqui conversando está bom" digo me acomodando em seus braços recostado em seu peito ele ri me apertando junto a ele e me diz "eu sei também estou adorando te ter aqui mais você deve descansar podemos ir algum lugar depois pela manhã o que você acha" lhe dou um sorriso brilhante e ele me pede para fechar os olhos. Quando o faço nos sinto sendo transportados e abro os meus olhos e nos vejo na minha cabana o puxou para minha cama onde ele cora virando o rosto para o chão e eu rio

"O que foi sol" ele pergunta eu levanto uma sobrancelha pelo apelido.

"Sol?" ele ri envergonhado. "Sim o que é mais precioso do que você para mim o Sol agora você é meu sol" ele diz acariciando meu rosto eu olho para o chão limpo a garganta mudando de assunto. "Quem diria o playboy do olimpo com vergonha de sentar na minha cama essa se eu contar ninguém acredita" digo

"então você acha engraçado ne" ele me puxa para a cama me fazendo cocegas quando nos acalmamos ele me manda dormir eu fico relutante em aceitar ele percebe minha luta e pergunta.

"o que há sol deite e durma um pouco" eu com vergonha falo.

"tenho medo dos sonhos" eu penso por um tempo e antes que desista falo "você fica" ele me da um sorriso deslumbrante em resposta.

"claro se assim deseja eu adoraria ficar hoje com você".

Ele se deita ao meu lado passa o seu braço pela minha cintura me puxando para deitar em seu peito sua mão repousa na base da minha coluna traçando a minha marca fico pensando eu nunca pensei em estar com um cara antes mais está nos braços de Apollo parece natural como um porto seguro onde posso ficar tranquilo que nada me atingirá aqui ele me da um beijo na minha testa "por tudo o que já fiz nunca senti tanto medo de que você me rejeitasse como quando eu vi a marca em você agora durma quando você acordar ainda vou está aqui bons sonhos" eu suspiro e me aconchego em seus braços ouvindo um suspiro feliz vir dele enquanto ele sussurrava o que parecia uma cantiga de ninar em grego.

Fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelo seu calor e sua voz me embalando.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo

Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol no meu rosto sentindo alguém aconchegado ao meu peito demorou alguns segundos para me lembrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido ontem suspirei feliz não foi um sonho eu realmente achei minha alma gêmea e ele não me rejeitou e ainda está aqui dormindo tão pacifico em meus braços. Eu fico o olhando feliz ele está tão calmo, levanto minha mão passando por seus cabelos o tirando de seus olhos não resisto o aperto um pouco mais em meus braços ouvindo um murmúrio em resposta é um sonolento Percy me cumprimentando "bom dia Apollo" não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto em resposta não acreditando que ele não me rejeitou e ainda me pediu para ficar com ele essa noite "bom dia perce" dou um beijo em sua testa.

Vejo ele cora e me dá um beijo na bochecha me fazendo sorri pelo primeiro gesto vindo dele.

"bem o que você acha de tomarmos um café e depois darmos uma volta na cidade e nos divertimos a partir de hoje e eu irei fazer você esquecer tudo de ruim que já passou eu prometo que de agora em diante nada de mal te acontecerá pois estarei aqui sempre te protegendo se for preciso com a minha vida será." Eu o digo

Percy me olha em choque e felicidade estampados em seu rosto. "Apollo não precisa e não quero que se arrisque por mim. mais eu aceito sair ter um tempo de todos me admirando será bom."

"precisa sim eu não me perdoaria se algo ruim te acontecesse. Bom enquanto você se prepara para a nossa manhã vou lá me preparar também te encontro no refeitório ok"

"ok" foi a resposta eu dei pule para fora da cama feliz lhe disse e para que tampasse os olhos um estante fui para meu Palácio rapidamente tomando um banho e trocando de roupa para poder saí com perce, logo já estava pronto na porta do refeitório antes de todos os semideuses chegarem e se inclinaram me cumprimentando eu acendi para cada um deles em reconhecimento mais o único que eu queria ver ainda não tinha chego assim que ele me vê me da um sorriso que rivaliza com meu sol claro agora ele e o meu sol fico aguardando ele chegar e quando fica a minha frente vejo que ele não sabe o que fazer então tomo á frente e coloco meu braço envolta dele o levando para sua mesa falo com meus filhos e me sento com percy todos estão nos olhando admirados percebo que ele se sente incomodado e começo a conversar com ele perguntando de sua vida quero conhecer ele saber seus sonhos e ambições e também para distrair dos outros quando terminamos o café todos já estão saindo de suas mesas e nos olham admirados mais intimidados demais para vir e falar algo avisamos a quiron que percy se ausentaria por um tempo do acampamento.

Passamos um dia divertido o levei para a Disney a cada brinquedo que íamos o seu sorriso aquecia meu coração no final da tarde o chamei para irmos colocar o sol na hora de voltamos ele me disse que antes queria me apresentar a sua mãe.

Bem vou dizer que foi uma experiência interessante primeiro ela ficou chocada com o que lhe contamos depois ela me deu um olhar que se não fosse imortal teria morrido ela pode ser mais assustadora que tio Poseidon não quero saber quando tiver que contar a ele e ao meu pai será uma das experiência mais terríveis que vou passar mais após explicar a ela tudo e pedir a sua bênção e afirmar que causar qualquer tipo de dor ao seu filho seria impossível pois seria como fazer em mim ela se convenceu de que era sério e me deu sua bênção para estarmos juntos.

Assim fomos nos conhecendo eu me disfarcei de semideus e fiquei o verão com ele no acampamento o ensinei a atirar com um arco tão bem como um filho meu durante a noite eu o abraçava para dormir e nunca me senti tão feliz e completo como esses meses. Percy voltou para a casa de sua mãe eu o ia visitar ajudava com os deveres da escola o fiz ler poesia o que tirou muitos risos dele nos tornamos realmente amigos eu o pedi em namoro uns dias depois de voltar para casa comecei a surpreende-lo indo o buscar na escola sempre levava uma flor o que o surpreendia ele quando me via o esperando um sorriso ofuscante abria em seu rosto eu ansiava por poder o beija mais me continha queria que ele soubesse que eu o amava e esperaria por ele o quanto precisasse só o pedi em namoro antes para que sua mãe visse que eu era serio sobre ele.

Eu sempre pensei como poderia dar o nosso primeira beijo eu imaginei em um de nossos jantares me despedindo dele em vez do nosso abraço comum o dando um leve roçar de lábios ao qual ele ficaria corado mais corresponderia com o mesmo carinho que eu o beijava.

Estávamos na praia como sempre que vinhamos ele me puxava em seus braços e ficava acariciando meus cabelos eu suspirava feliz pois ele cada vez estava mais aberto a nos e eu cada vez mais sentia no fundo do meu coração como o amava não como quando descobrimos era um sentimento de posse agora era mais natural eu não podia me segurar sempre fazia o que podia para o ver feliz o levava a jantares, escrevia poemas quando não podia o esperar acordar deixava sempre um presente ou flores onde eu deveria esta pois ele sempre acordava quando eu me afastava ele fala que sente falta do meu calor eu sorrio com a lembrança.

Agora estávamos andando no deque eu o empurro na água ele me olha descrente mais a diversão esta em seus olhos verde mar tão lindos. "você sabe que isso terá volta Pollo." Ele me disse. "primeiro você tem que me pegar sol" eu o digo antes de correr" só me esqueci que estava correndo na praia fugindo de um filho de Poseidon que vinha atrás de mim sorrindo.

"sabe Pollo você esqueceu de quem sou filho" ele disse antes de eu sentir a água da praia segura meus pés me fazendo ir ao chão antes de eu cair sinto braços fortes me segurando eu suspiro antes de o olhar. Vejo o amor, carinho, admiração, desejo flutuando nos seus olhos verdes que eu poderia passar a eternidade toda olhando.

Ouço sua risada e sorrio o acompanhando. "Não deveria apostar contra um filho de Poseidon próximo ao mar e uma má ideia." Ele diz sorrindo mais "sim , sim vou manter isso em mente para o futuro." ele sorri para mim é meu sorriso de resposta como sempre já estava lá para ele quando ele se aproximou mais se inclinando para mais perto eu não pude evitar o choque que se apoderou de mim.

O beijo começou um leve rocar de lábios quentes mais firmes aos meus como sempre que ele me tocava o mesmo sentimento que eu tive da primeira vez eu sentia a posse dele fazendo meu corpo reconhecer a quem pertencia, levei alguns segundos para meu cérebro reiniciar mais não me impediu de corresponder embrenhando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e aprofundando o beijo que foi muito bem correspondido.

Quando nos afastamos ele sorriu para mim juntando nossas testas.

"desculpe fazer assim, mas eu não me segurava mais a dias querendo que você me beijasse mais você sempre desistia eu tive que fazer algo já me doía não te beijar Pollo." Eu sorrio e o puxo em outro beijo apaixonado.

Eu tenho respeitado os limites dele nos desde quando vimos a marca dormimos juntos eu fico feliz que ele se sinta mais seguro comigo não tendo mais os pesadelos sua mãe quase me matou quando na manhã após ele ter voltado do acampamento nos viu dormindo entrelaçados no outro. Eu a entendi se eu visse um dos meus filhos dormindo como nos Estávamos também teria pirado pois eu o abraçava mais também estava preso por seus braços que me davam abrigo da mesma forma que eu o dava.

Ela me proibiu de o ver por uns dias o que quase me enlouqueceu não poder o ver e quando recebi uma mensagem de íris dele me pedindo para ir o vê fiquei tão triste ele estava péssimo os pesadelos quando estive longe devem ter sido horríveis sua mãe tinha intendido que eu o estava ajudando fiquei triste por saber que os pesadelos tinham voltado mais quando percebeu como ele ficou e os gritos durante a noite ela aceitou o nossa explicação que só estamos dormindo eu nunca avancei nele eu só estava lá por ele está bem só queria o manter seguro depois disso demorou dias ate eu deixa-lo sair de perto de mim eu queria ter certeza que ele estava bem.

A partir desse dia eu o pedi para ser meu namorado oficialmente nos tornando um casal. Nossos programas evoluíram o levei a jantares românticos saímos para dançar sua mãe via nossa felicidade e junto com Paul nos aceitaram. Mais ainda não o tinha beijado então ele ter tomado a iniciativa me levou ao céu isso aconteceu 3 meses depois de já estamos namorando.

No seu aniversário o levei para uma viagem fomos para Veneza ele adorou a cidade calma serena romântica e como ele ama muita água.

Outro verão se aproxima já tem um ano que descobrimos a nossa marca após o verão percy quer ir para a faculdade anda pensando como fazer iria sair da casa dá mãe dele iria para o dormitório do campus o que eu odiei. Estávamos no deque da praia e como perce não queria que soubessem que estávamos namorando me matava não poder está em seus braços como sempre que íamos a praia ele me abraçava e ficava acariciando meus cabelos enquanto passamos a tarde na praia. Mais aqui para todos ele era só meu amigo. É sempre tínhamos plateia depois que me viram na primeira semana.

"mais sol eu tenho um apartamento o que impede de você morar comigo nos estamos juntos a um ano eu não já te provei que sou fiel à você e só a você." Eu digo em mais uma das nossas conversas.

"Sim pollo mais você é meu namorado não tem que me sustenta eu vou para o dormitório nos vemos nos finas de semana." Ele tenta De novo.

"o que impede você de aceitar morar comigo." Eu pergunto sério.

Ele me olha nos olhos. "nos somos só namorados, não tem nada haver eu morar em seu apartamento." Ele diz e eu vejo a dúvida nele ele pensa que não termos um futuro.

"Você sabe que eles acham que você é só meu amigo por sua escolha. Por mim todos saberiam que você é meu e assim será eternamente eu não pretendo te ter só por um caso e ir enfrente não tem um futuro para mim onde você não esteja Perseu você é minha alma gêmea eu te fiz uma promessa nada te faria mal nem mesmo eu".

Quando eu vejo o sorriso se alarga em seu rosto eu vejo que ele entendeu.

Estamos sentados no deque da praia como temos feito todos os dias depois dele ter vindo para o verão.

A praia tinha vários semideuses que vinham tomar banho e nos observar como sempre todos querendo entender como percy fez amizade comigo.

Eles não sabem que eu que não sei como ele me aceitou.

Ele passa seus braços pela minha cintura me puxando para seu colo sorrindo.

Eu o olho em choque. Mais sorrio me acomodando no seu colo.

"já que você diz que a escolha e minha vou provar que eu tenho o Deus do sol só para mim." Com isso ele puxa minha boca para sua eu coloco meus braços ao redor de seus ombros o colando a mim sinto sua língua deslizar pelos meus lábios pedindo permissão eu suspiro em deleite em saber que esse homem incrível é lindo é só meu depois do que pareceram horas ele nos afasta em protesto eu mordo seu lábio inferior. ele sorri nos afastando um pouco.

"Você sabe estamos dando um show para nossa plateia" ele me provoca.

Eu sinto vários olhos em nós quem não ficaria em choque nos temos sempre nos visto mais só sentávamos e conversamos a tarde toda me matava não poder está em seus braços então ele ter me puxado para seu colo e está com seus braços na minha cintura enquanto eu tinha os meus em seus ombros sentado no seu colo estava me sentindo no céu poder o reivindicar como meu e só meu.

Dou de ombros "eu sou seu e não me importo que todos saibam na cama de quem eu durmo toda noite. Então ainda quer ir morar no dormitório me mantendo longe de você por toda a semana ou aceita morar comigo você sabe que o apartamento é nosso eu o comprei por ser perto da faculdade que você queria ir já te dei sua chave só falta você na nossa cama." Eu o digo.

"para ela ser nossa o senhor teria que parar de me impedir de avançar nosso namoro senhor Apollo." Ele diz reclamando por eu ainda não querer fazer sexo com ele.

"Perseu eu já te falei quando for o momento certo eu farei sexo com você não antes" ele faz um bico.

"você ainda não respondeu vai morar comigo eu pergunto ouvindo os burburinho por acharem que estamos brigando.

Ele me puxa para si num beijo que me faz esquecer meu nome. Quando nos afastamos.

"isso responde sua pergunta Pollo."

"Não sei talvez eu precise de outro fiquei um pouco em dúvida." Eu digo

"sim pollo eu vou para o nosso apartamento eu não conseguiria dormir longe de você mesmo." Ele diz eu o beijo o fazendo se inclinar e cair no deque comigo por cima dele.

Quando nos afastamos ouvimos as fofocas e suspiros chocados.

"Percy, senhor Apollo o que é isso." Nos afastamos e vemos anabeth nos olhando nos levantamos. vou confessar ainda morro de ciúmes por saber que ela já o teve. Ele vendo meu ciúme ri.

"pare com isso Pollo já estamos namorando a um ano" ele diz ela nos olha em choque eu sorrio ele realmente decidiu deixar todos saberem. Sorrio para ele sentindo seus braços em minha cintura me puxando para ele e apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro, viro meu rosto o beijando. "Sim estamos mais eu cuido do que é meu e você é e será para sempre meu." Eu digo ele me da um sorriso ofuscante em resposta.

"um ano percy ele está te usando você sabe que deuses não mantém um relacionamento sério." Ela diz me fazendo apertar meus punhos e rosnar para ela.

"olhe como fala comigo ainda sou um Deus olimpiano e você me deve respeito." Eu digo.

"anabeth não fale sobre Apolo assim estamos namorando a um ano sim eu não tenho nada com você então não te devo satisfação" ele a diz me puxando em seus braços e beijando minha testa.

Um hábito nosso para acalmar o outro quando estamos nervosos. Eu o olho feliz.

"vamos Pollo vamos dar uma volta." Ele diz me levando dali.

O verão passou de forma interessante os campistas espalharam a fofoca do herói do olimpo de caso como o Deus do sol. Eu ficava furioso cada vez que ouvia.

Em uma das reuniões meu pai e tio descobriram sobre nós. Faltava um mês para o solstício de verão. Eu tive que contar sobre a minha marca da alma gêmea ter aparecido e como a minha outra metade era percy todos ficaram surpresos meu tio e pai irritados mais como sobre isso nada pode ser mudado eles convocaram ele para a reunião por ele ser mortal eles o explicaram tudo sobre a marca quando ele compreendeu a extensão da nossa união ele me olhou em choque por saber que eu não o contei sobre tudo que nos envolvia eu vi o que ele pensava porque eu não contei que eu iria morrer se ele morresse. Eu me levanto do meu trono tentando o abraça ele me afasta eu sinto uma dor rasgar minha alma pela rejeição desde que descobrimos ele nunca me afastou. É tento explicar.

"Perce sol eu não tinha o direito de te exigir nada eu te falei que sempre te protegeria eu não me importo se você quer ser mortal eu ficarei com você até nosso tempo nos levar." Eu o digo e ouço suspiros surpresos do concelho.

"você não podia decidir por nos dois Pollo tinha que ter me contado tudo você sabia que eu não conhecia a história toda ele me acusa." Eu estava em minha forma mortal a sua frente desviei o olhar pois ele nunca me olhou ou falou assim eu vi a decepção em seus olhos e voz agora doeu mais do que a rejeição tinha me machucado eu só queria o proteger.

Sinto sua mão passa no meu rosto limpando as lágrimas que não percebi saírem. Ele passa seus braços pela minha cintura me abraçando eu suspiro feliz e o abraço por ele ter me aceitado mesmo quando eu o decepcionei eu não queria o decepcionar, só o queria fazer feliz. Ele puxa meu queixo me fazendo o olhar nos olhos. Eu vejo o medo ali como eu sinto.

"desculpe Pollo eu não queria te deixar assim triste me perdoa. só não gostei de saber que seria a causa de sua morte se fosse você e soubesse que seria a razão da minha como se sentiria." Eu estremeço com medo. Ele me diz acariciando minha clavícula me lembrando onde ele me marcava. Eu suspiro.

"eu não pensei assim. Quando descobrimos você não estava bem não merecia mais esse fardo em você eu só queria te tirar do escuro que tentou te levar de mim." Eu digo ele me abraça beijando minha testa. Rindo "sim e você me resgatou Pollo." Ele diz.

Eu suspiro me acalmando olho em seus olhos é vejo a compreensão, amor e a determinação pelo que ele decidiu fazer.

"meu tio o que eu tenho que fazer para ele não correr esse risco. Eu não desejo que nenhum mal aconteça a Apollo." Ele diz é meu pai ainda nos olha meio em choque.

"eu e .. bem... não sei." Ele fica em silencio nos olhando.

"Zeus eu acho que é claro que percy deve ser feito um Deus pois eles não só se amam mais seguram a vida um do outro de outra forma se Percy for ferido Apolo também será." Afrodite diz despertando todos o Conselho que começa a discutir sobre o que fazer. Eu os deixo com suas brigas e olho para quem realmente me importa.

"sol você não precisa fazer isso eu estou feliz por você me aceitar como eu sou cheio dos meus defeitos e ficarei honrado em te seguir onde for mesmo que a morte nos leve eu irei feliz por esta com você."

Ele me da um sorriso deslumbrante "Pollo eu ainda tinha dúvidas e medos mais eu não posso deixar você abrir mão de quem é por mim eu me torno imortal se necessário pois agora eu sei que você faria tudo por mim." Ele diz eu pulo em seu colo minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto ele apertava seus braços em mim, arrancado uma risada dele que chama a atenção de todos. Afrodite nos olha sorrindo sentindo o nosso amor.

"o que ouve meu filho" meu pai nos pergunta eu desço de seu colo mais sua mão em minha cintura não me deixou ir. Eu sorrio se tudo isso serviu para ele saber como ele é importante para mim eu fico feliz.

"Nada meu pai só que essa reunião serviu para pelo menos ele saber que eu abriria mão de tudo porque o que mais importa para mim eu tenho que é ele." Meu tio nos olha.

"eu sabia que vocês estavam próximos mais isso nossa me mostra que não tenho visto meu filho como Pensei"

Eu o olho sério. "sim meu tio ele precisou de ajuda e as fates nos guiaram pois nos descobrimos num momento que ele estava se perdendo e eu também."

Ele concorda.

"então vamos votar quem acha que Perseu deve ser feito Deus." Todos concordam.

Eu o olho em dúvida mais ele sorri confirmando que estava tudo bem, eu o beijo e volto ao meu trono nos cantamos uma antiga bênção grega e vejo meu Sol desmaiar.

Antes que ele caia eu corro e o seguro em meus braços.

"Apollo como vocês estão sempre juntos você o mostrará como se controlar até o solstício de verão ele deverá permanecer no olimpo quando ele receberá seus domínios."

Eu concordo meu pai encerra a reunião eu nos mostro no meu Palácio. O colocando na cama. Troco sua roupa e deito ao seu lado como já era noite eu desligo as luzes e durmo ao seu lado.

Quando amanhece sinto braços fortes me segurando pela cintura. Abro os meus olhos e os lindos olhos verde mar de percy estão me olhando intensamente.

A mudança para a imortalidade lhe deu novos traços ele já era deslumbrante mais seu rosto está mas anguloso seu nariz mais fino ele tem os cabelos um pouco mais cumpridos como eu gosto os lábios mais desenhados e os músculos mais definidos eu suspiro. Ele parece dez vezes mais quente.

Vejo que ele não devia o olhar de mim parecendo deslumbrado eu rio.

"bom dia sol." Eu digo acariciando seu rosto.

Quando eu falei vejo seus olhos brilharem

"bom dia Pollo." Ele diz a nossa até sua voz mudou mais forte madura e rouca enviando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

"nossa parece que eu era cego e surdo antes dessa manhã" ele diz e levanto uma sobrancelha curioso.

"o que você quer dizer perce"

Ele cora acho que não tinha percebido que falou em voz alta ele limpa a garganta

"Pollo eu pensei várias vezes que você era quente mais te vendo hoje uau posso resumir como deslumbrante" ele diz me puxando em um beijo que me disse tudo o que ele não colocou em palavras. Nos afastamos com leves mordidas nos lábios.

"onde estamos eu não reconheço."

"você foi tornado Deus até o solstício nos ficaremos aqui no nosso palácio porque eu tenho que te ensinar a dominar os presentes divinos meu pai pediu que ficássemos até o solstício quando você receberá seus domínios depois nos podemos ir para o mundo mortal de novo." Ele concorda. Nos levantamos eu jogo algumas roupas minhas para ele se vestir e vou fazer o nosso café.

Quando termino de colocar tudo que eu sei que ele gosta na mesa ouço a linda melodia que é sua risada sigo o som é vejo ele encostado a porta sorrindo.

"Nunca pensei que o poderoso Apollo soubesse cozinhar. É ainda faria o meu café da manhã acho que ainda estou dormindo." Ele diz brincando.

Eu sorrio e me aproximo dele.

"Não sol não um sonho se for nos estamos compartilhando e eu não quero acordar pois saber que você é meu e que temos a eternidade juntos e o paraíso para mim." Eu digo colando nossas testas juntas. Ficamos um tempo assim.

Eu me afasto o puxando para a mesa "Venha sol vamos tomar nosso café" o ajudo a sentar como sempre faço quando saímos não posso evitar eu sempre tenho que ser o meu melhor para ele.

Ele sorri pelo gesto de atenção me beijando.

Nos servimos.

"pollo essa explosão de sentidos e sempre assim."

Eu rio.

"Sim perce com a divindade vem sentidos apurados a sua visão, audição, todos os sentidos ficam apurados pode ser desconcertante mais você se acostuma."

"Sim quando eu acordei e conseguia ver tudo eu fiquei apavorado mais assim que coloquei meus olhos em você não pude mais olhar para outro lugar. Você é lindo amor." Ele diz com o olhar de adoração que me deixa envergonhado quando sinto o rubor subir em meu rosto olho para o chão ele ri passando a mão em um carinho suave.

"Ainda me surpreende que eu tenha a capacidade de te fazer corar." Ele diz me puxando para seu colo onde me sento feliz.

Terminamos o café com ele dando na minha boca. Me levanto e vou ao banheiro tomar um banho. Quando já estou pronto o encontro na sala olhando alguns de meu livros de poesia e rio sim eu o fiz gosta de poesia assim como agora ele é tão bom no arco como um filho meu poderia após eu o ensinar.

"o que eu preciso aprender além de não surtar com toda essa nova informação sensorial." Ele diz sem se virar eu fico um pouco surpreso pois ele nunca tinha percebido antes minha aproximação.

"saber controlar a névoa daí em diante tudo ser a fácil já que ess chave para os outros dons."

Ele concorda se sentando onde eu estava.


	3. Chapter 3

Faltava um mês para o solstício durante esse mês eu o ensinei a controlar a névoa, a visão dupla, dividir nossa consciência para esta em todas as nossas obrigações divinas, nos mostrar em algum lugar, convocar coisas. Ele demorou duas semanas a se acostumar com os sentidos apurados. Alguns dias que seu pai veio passava tentando recuperar o elo de pai mais vejo que percy e é mais resistente ele tinha me contado que pediu ajuda a seu pai várias vezes antes de nós nos encontrarmos na praia acho que ele ainda se ressente desse abandono e Juntos estamos tentando contornar esse revestimento.

Eu me lembro de como me sentia vazio sem um propósito mais quando o olho sinto o amor que tenho por ele e lembro como quero protege-lo eu quero tornar oficial eu sei que nossa ligação e única mais eu quero o chamar de meu esposo. Sorrio com a ideia de o surpreender olho para a caixa preta em minhas mãos abro mais uma vez admirando as alianças eu as comprei alguns meses depois de descobrir que ele era minha alma gêmea mais sabia que tinha que dar o tempo dele nos aceitar. Suspiro um aro de ouro com desenhos incrustados em safiras formando desenhos elaborados a minha só mudava as pedra pois era da cor exata de seus olhos. Quando o sinto se aproxima fecho rapidamente e guardo no bolso do meu palito.

"já estou pronto Pollo você vai me dizer para o de vamos." Ele me da dá os olhos de cachorrinho implorando para eu lhe contar. Eu sorrio.

"isso é golpe baixo Perce. Nos vamos assistir a uma peça no Teatro e depois temos uma reserva para um maravilhoso jantar."

Ele ri enlaçando minha cintura. "não foi golpe baixo só usei o que tenho para que você me contasse. Agora nos leve para onde nós vamos amor." Eu sorrio pelo apelido que ele anda usando agora que moramos junto eu vejo que o medo que ele sentia de eu o abandonar se foi.

Nós mostramos em frente ao teatro assistimos a peça depois nos levei ao restaurante em Miami a beira da praia. Quando ele viu.

"o que o senhor planeja para essa noite" ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

"assim eu me sinto ofendido eu sempre te levo para os melhores lugares só quero que hoje seja especial" eu o beijo.

Nos levo para dentro chego a recepcionista tenho reserva para dois no nome de Apollo. Ela nos olha senhor sua mesa está sendo preparada. Eu concordo. Vejo seu olhos vagarem por perce em apreciação e por mim quando ele vê os olhos dela em mim me puxa em seus braços. Ela sorri sem graça quando ele me beija.

Senhores a sua mesa está pronta.

Ela nos leva para uma varanda que eu reservei está toda enfeitada com flores e velas uma banda toca a música suave.

Eu o ajudo a se sentar.

Senhores o seu garcon já vêm.

Ela sai ele olha admirado para a varanda Pollo isso está incrível.

Ele fala sorrindo eu seguro sua mão que está em cima da mesa apertando levemente a puxo dando um beijo em sua mão.

"Só o melhor para você amor" eu sorrio

"Isso é incrível amor. O que estamos comemorando Pollo eu deixei passar algo não foi." Ele me questiona.

"não exatamente mais venha você me daria a honra dessa dança meu Sol."

Ele me da sua mão e se levanta o levo para uma área que está destinada a dança coloco minhas mãos em seus quadris ele coloca as suas em meus ombros. O coloco próximo a mim sussurro em seu ouvido.

"Perce eu só quero fazer uma surpresa você já me deu tanto me aceita todos os dias com meus defeitos eu só quero que você saiba que eu colocarei o mundo aos seus pés" eu digo mordendo o nódulo de sua orelha ouço um gemido vir dele tímido eu nunca o provoco mais tenho mostrado a ele aos poucos como o desejo se ele hoje me quiser eu queria o fazer meu mais isso seria depois se ele aceitasse ser meu marido seria uma ótima forma de comemorar.

Ele enfia sua cabeça em meu pescoço aspirando meu cheiro me fazendo arrepiar quando ele roça seu nariz por todo o cumprimento nos temos feito assim leves sinais que queríamos o outro mais do que só beijos.

Quando o garçom trás o que eu já tinha deixado encomendado eu nos levo a mesa puxando sua cadeira e me sentando.

Jantamos dançamos rimos admiramos a noite linda que fazia. Quando a sobremesa veio eu respirei fundo e limpei minha garganta.

"Perseu eu sei que nos temos uma marca que nos une você é minha alma gêmea à quem eu prometi ser fiel por toda a nossa eternidade estamos unidos de muitas formas mais hoje eu quero poder te chamar de meu de mais uma forma." Eu digo me levanto ajoelho ao seu lado retirando a caixa do bolso do meu palito ouso seu suspiro surpreso.

"Apollo isso..."

"Perseu Jackson você me daria a honra de ser meu marido e me permitir está ao seu lado Durante toda nossa eternidade" eu o peço.

Ele se joga nos meus braços.

"Sim. Claro que sim Pollo você é tudo que eu quero." Eu o nos levanto apertando em meus braços, o girando feliz quando nós afastamos eu o beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

"Perseu eu sou o Deus mais feliz do mundo." Eu o digo ouvindo sua risada.

O deixo se afastar para segurar sua mão. Coloco a aliança em seu dedo o beijando ele coloca a minha fazendo o mesmo. O puxo para um beijo caloroso embrenhando meus dedos em seus cabelos os puxando em resposta ele cola nossos corpos se roçando em mim., quando sinto sua ereção roçar a minha a nos afasto envergonhado "desculpe Perce".

Ele respira fundo.

"Pollo você anda me torturando eu te amo nos acabamos de ficar noivos eu te desejo para de nos torturar assim ." Eu rio

"Tudo bem mais acho que aqui não e o lugar mais adequado para isso vamos dançar um pouco mais e vamos para o Palácio." Eu digo ele suspira mais aceita.

Eu nos mostro no nosso Palácio quando entramos ele é surpreendido pelo caminho de velas subindo as escadas as pétalas de rosas azuis no chão e a música suave que toca por todo o lugar.

"Pollo eu você.." Eu rio de sua falta de palavras.

"eu te falei que eu faria com que a nossa primeira vez fosse perfeita e o mínimo que a pessoa que me faz feliz merece de mim." Eu digo sentindo seus lábios nos meus famintos. Eu rio de seu entusiasmo.

"amor isso e lindo e sendo com você já seria incrível mais hoje você se superou eu nunca pensei quando te vi na praia a primeira vez que você seria um romântico incurável assim mais eu adoro todos os seus mimos." Eu o beijo segurando sua cintura o fazendo enlaçar suas pernas em mim rindo.

"Pollo que isso."

"eu te tratando como merece como meu Sol o bem mais precioso da minha existência que tem que ser adorado de todas as formas agora vou te levar para ver o nosso quarto e fazer amor com você." Eu digo dando um beijo em seu pescoço dando uma mordida. Recebendo um gemido que quase me fez perde o rumo mais hoje eu seria paciente teríamos tempo para eu o amar de forma selvagem o imprensando a parede mais hoje seria calmo e amoroso como ele merece. Chegamos ao nosso quarto ele ofegar com a visão nossa cama coberta de pétalas de rosa de várias cores e velas espalhadas o levo até nossa cama colocando com cuidado sentado.

Seguro sua cabeça e com muito carinho o beijo com reverência o mostrando como ele é precioso para mim ele me puxa para sentar em seu colo suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo envia um rastro de calor me acendendo eu retiro seu palito o jogando no quarto sigo para sua gravata a retirando, ele também desfaz a minha gravata abrindo a minha blusa a cada botão que ele abre ele beija timidamente minha pele me arrepiando quando um gemido escapa dos meus lábios ele me olha sorrindo retirando meu palito e blusa seguindo o destino dos seus no chão eu o faço se deitar abrindo os botões de sua camisa distribuindo beijos e leves mordidas a cada pedaço de pele exposta eu retiro sua blusa e não consigo impedir de admirar o lindo homem que sou feliz de ser minha a alma gêmea ele é corajoso, altruísta, fiel, um líder à quem eu me rendo todos os dias.

"Pollo você sempre me deixa envergonhado quando me olha assim." Ele reclama eu rio o que posso fazer se eu tenho na minha cama o homem mais lindo do mundo do só para mim e seminu." Eu brinco o vendo atingir um novo tom de vermelho quando minhas mãos o tocam apertando seus músculos ele me puxa em um beijo quente quando o ar nos falta eu desvio meus lábios para seu pescoço mordendo chupando eu sei que deveria está sendo mais carinhosos mais os gemidos que ele me dá a cada toque me puxando mais para o seu corpo nos unindo mais eu consigo sentir cada músculo se contrair com uma nova sensação de prazer que o preenche. Me fazendo vibrar por saber que eu que o faço sentir isso que sou o primeiro que o vê nesse estado entregue e apaixonado eu retiro com sua ajuda o resto de nossas roupas quando eu lentamente vou entrando nele ouvindo ofegar de prazer mordendo minha clavícula onde esta sua marca a minha mão inconscientemente esta na base de sua coluna onde "amor eterno" esta gravado em sua pele desde seu nascimento não posso descrever como foi faze amor com perce pela primeira vez foi indescritível o ver se render a mim no seu estado mais primitivo me levando ao limite não importa quantos amantes eu já tive nunca nenhum deles chegou perto do que perce fez a mim. Eu me rendi de corpo me unindo a ele de uma das ultimas formas que faltavam a ultima será logo pois desejo que todos saibam que Perseu Jackson e meu marido e assim será eternamente.

Quando o sol estava para nascer ele me olha e sorri após nos termos nos amado novamente, depois da nossa primeira da noite foi passada nos braços um do outro nos amando.

"Pollo você tem que ir colocar o sol" eu me escondo em seus braços.

"mais eu queria ficar aqui nos seus braços o dia todo. Não e justo eu ter que ir agora" eu reclamo ele ri.

"se te faz feliz eu vou com você eu posso guiar hoje." ele diz com os olhos pidões eu finjo pensar e ele faz um biquinho adorável. Eu sorrio.

"Claro que você pode quando eu consigo te negar algo."

Ele ri nos levantamos colocamos nossas roupas e vamos ate onde esta minha carruagem. Artêmis esta já partindo mais para falando conosco e logo se vai.

eu jogo a chave para ele e entramos na carruagem quando estávamos já pronto ele coloca ela em piloto automático e voltamos para o olimpo o levo ao um cafe para nos tomarmos o nosso, quando acabamos ouço o trovão anunciando o convocação para o solstício fomos trocar nossas roupas par irmos a reunião e quando aparecemos na sala já todos estavam lá semideuses deuses menores seres da natureza.

"perdão meu pai por nosso atraso eu tinha me esquecido da reunião." eu digo e consigo varias risadas. Afrodite pula de seu trono nos abraçando.

"Meus parabéns meninos eu estou tão feliz por vocês eu irei organizar nos podíamos fazer tudo para o próximo mês o que vocês acham" eu a olho descrente. Perce sorri.

"Por mim seria perfeito para o mês que vem Afrodite você concorda Pollo." eu sorrio e o abraço "maravilhoso" ela grita. "nos poderíamos acerta os detalhes depois da reunião".

"Percy meu filho o que vocês vão fazer mês que vem." meu tio pergunta curioso.

"Nosso casamento meu tio." eu o respondo a boca do meu tio abre junto com de todos presentes.

"ai eles já namoravam a um ano não se desgrudam desde que descobriram que eram a alma gêmea do outro claro que eles se casariam parem de os olhar assim se pudessem sentir o amor que um tem pelo outro ficariam surpresos por eles ainda não terem casado." ela diz meu pai limpa a garganta.

"sim mais vamos começar a reunião nas comemorações Apolo e Perseu nos contam os detalhes." ele diz e eu dou um leve beijo em perce que se senta junto dos deuses menores. e vou ao meu trono. Vejo os olhares invejosos dos deuses e alguns semideuses lançam a ele que finge não os vê como sempre.

Quando eles veem que eu os encarava sorriem envergonhado e desviam os olhares meus olhos não saem de perce Durante toda a reunião eu o fiz uma promessa a ele. Nunca seria ferido novamente e assim será eu usarei tudo ao meu alcance para ter certeza nunca alguém machucaria o meu futuro marido. Quando eu penso nisso não consigo para o sorriso que vem ao meu rosto ele me sorri dando uma piscadela. Que eu retribuo. Ficamos perdidos nos olhos um do outro até que Hermes me sacode é vejo o olhar ciumento que Percy o lança por te me tocado e sorrio, ele é muito possessivo e protetor comigo seus olhos procuram por sinal que eu tenha me machucado eu lê lanço um sorriso rápido e balanço á cabeça para ele entender que estou bem ele concorda e olho para Hermes que vendo o olhar de perce retira sua não rapidamente de mim.

"o que foi Hermes"

"nosso pai está te chamando e você não o ouve." Eu coro e olho para meu pai para ele dizer o que deseja.

Ele suspira olhando de mim para perce e suspira "você o ensinou a se controlar meu filho."

"sim meu pai não só a se controlar como ele dominou todos os presentes divinos." Eu digo chocando a todos."

"Meu filho isso não é possível ele só é deus a um mês não é tempo suficiente para dominar tudo." Meu pai diz.

"em dúvida o teste eu dou minha palavra que Perseu já domina todos os dons divinos." Eu falo chocando a todos por eu me arriscar assim.

"eu quero testa-lo" ares diz eu rio.

"ele já te venceu com 12 anos você acha que meu futuro marido não pode te vencer agora com todos os presentes divinos a sua disposição." Ares o olha com raiva.

"ele não irá me ganhar" eu dou de ombros já tendo visto como seria a luta eu olho para perce.

"você aceita o desafio tem que lidar com ele mais utilizando os presentes divinos a sua disposição Perseu." Ele me abre um sorriso malicioso.

"você sabe que eu aceito." Eu concordo.

"Meu filho Percy você tem certeza."

"Meu pai a honra do meu noivo está em jogo e se ele confia que eu sou capaz eu não duvido do meu noivo ele nunca me machucaria já se você falasse." Ele diz e vejo meu tio fazer uma careta com a lembrança de que perce não confia nele.

Meu tio assente é meu pai faz todos aparecerem na arena onde ares e perce se enfrentaram. Eu vou até meu noivo.

"Você sabe que tem essa luta sim" eu o digo é ele sorri.

"eu sei Pollo você não o desafiaria sem saber que eu iria ganhar então ele fica muito machucado." Ele perguntas brincando.

"Talvez só não deixe se levar pelas provocações é tudo irá bem." Ele concorda e o beijo.

"Não demore você me deve uma dança." Ele sorri.

"Sim amor assim que chegar a festa eu irei pagar." Ele me da um beijo caloroso.

"O que foi o punk está com medo e pedindo sua ajuda ele não se garante sozinho precisa de você Apollo para o fazer tudo por ele garanto que ele não deve ser tão bom na cama eu posso mostra a ele como você gosta Apolo."

E ele jogou baixo num ponto que eu sei que perce odeia a ideia de todos os amantes que eu já tive. Eu o seguro.

"Eu te disse para não se deixar levar ele usará tudo o que tem para te distrair mostre a ele que você é um excelente guerreiro como eu sei que é um dos motivos que eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você. Sim" ele assente e se aproxima de ares com os olhos ainda ardendo em raiva pelo que ares disse.

Bem ares se arrependeu de cada uma das palavras que disse pois ele está na enfermaria agora com meus servos o curando e perce mal usou a espada dele já que ele conseguiu desviar de todos as tentativas e o desafiou indo para ele em combate mão a mão que logo ficou claro que ele ia fazer o Deus da guerra engolir tudo que falou de mim.

"agora aprenda a respeitar o meu futuro marido se você pensar em falar dele assim de novo farei pior." Ele disse antes de o dar um soco que o fez desmaiar.

Eu rio enquanto ele vem até mim alguns deuses pegam ares.

"Apollo ele precisa de cuidados." Hermes diz.

"Sim o leve para a enfermaria meus servos o curaram." Eu digo é todos ficam em choque.

"Meu sobrinho você não irá ajudar seu irmão." Eu o olho em choque.

"claro que ele não vai vocês não ouviram tudo que ele estava falando de seu irmão não merece atenção dele e eu não o machuquei muito ele só confia de mais que é forte mais não treina eu tenho treinado e muito." Ele diz se aproximando de mim beijando minha testa. Eu olho suas mãos que tem pequenos cortes que Eu dou minha atenção a curando.

"tudo bem vamos voltar e entregar os domínios de Perseu" meu pai diz.

Nos levando para a sala do trono meu Sol se senta e agora todos o olham com novos olhos as fates aparecem após serem convocadas por meu pai. Nos curvamos em respeito aos destinos elas me olham.

"Criança nos vimos como vocês se amam ficamos feliz que finalmente descobriram vocês atrasaram o destino do jovem Perseu mais nos tivemos que intervir e os mostrar o que vocês sentiram desde que se viram no acampamento das caçadoras você deveria ter visto os sinais mais estava tão cego e sem forças que não entendeu o chamado de suas almas ele não sabia sobre o vínculo mais você deveria ter o sentido desde o começo por sorte você sempre o cuidou por acha que devia a ele por sua irmã isso era o que você se iludia para acreditar que não era errado cuidar do jovem mais o manteve a salvo e a você também já que a ligação já tinha sido feita. Agora Perseu se aproxime e ajoelhe-se."

Eu fico em choque depois de tudo o que elas me disseram sim depois de o conhecei fiquei sempre o cuidando mais achava que era minha forma de o agradecer por minha irmã nos já tínhamos nos unido foi por isso que eu não conseguia mais está com um amante que eu sentia repulsa de mim por pensar em outro na minha cama nos já tínhamos feito o nosso vínculo nas guerras se ele tivesse morrido eu teria morrido deuses como eu fui cego.

"Não adianta mais pensar sobre isso Phoebo Apollo." Uma das fates me diz eu assinto e olho com atenção para meu noivo.

"Perseu Jackson você nasceu mortal pois tinha que ter passado por tudo o que passou para ser digno do seu futuro pois ele sempre foi para você ser imortal pois a palavra que demos a vocês amor eterno gravadas em suas peles significa isso vocês seriam eternos.

Hoje você se torna Deus do tempo, heróis, bravura, lealdade, água, batalhas, família. 13 olimpiano. Hera disse uma vez antes da guerra dos gigantes ela enxergou o que você seria para o Olimpo. Á União de uma era você os guiará tornando essa família forte novamente os unindo e formando a família que deveriam ser boa sorte." Com isso elas se vão e é um trono aparece não no final como sempre acontece mais ao meu lado afastando minha irmã e colocando Perseu junto à mim. Ele se coloca de pé.

Olhando para o trono em descrença chocada.

Eu rio.

"Sente-se sol ele é seu." Ele olha para o resto do concelho que ainda estava calado.

"Sim meu filho por favor se sente tome seu lugar ao concelho." Ele assente e caminha até o trono que é verde como seus olhos com desenhos representando seus domínios. Quando ele cresce e se senta uma luz brilhante o envolve tão forte que eu não consigo olhar sinto ela se expandir por todos os presentes e ultrapassar as paredes como se espalhasse por todos o mundo. Abro meus olhos é vejo seus olhos tão brilhantes com o poder de seus domínios girando neles mais não te dá medo, mas te inspira a fazer o seu melhor. Quando começamos a nos conhecer eu sempre flutuei para ele como se ele me governasse depois que começamos a nos namorar eu me vi fazendo coisas que nunca faria, me preocupando com coisas que antes não teria dado importância, ele me fez ser um novo Deus mais responsável com os meus, mais nunca teria pensado que era ele que me influenciava elas falaram que eu era cego e sim hoje vejo como fui cego se fosse hoje que meu olhos vissem aquele jovem semideus corajoso por esta perto de minha irmã e suas caçadoras de pé sem ter medo eu teria sentido nossa ligação mais como eu era egoísta e leviano nunca sua pureza teria me tocado como agora. Eu sinto lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto é vejo sua mão as limpando.

"Não Pollo você não teve culpa pare o passado não pode ser mudado o que importa é o nosso presente." Ele diz eu concordo com ele. Beijando sua mão.

Alguém limpa a garganta atraindo nossa atenção.

"bem isso foi uma surpresa mais como você seria a União de todos nós." Atena o pergunta arrogante como sempre.

"Minha senhora eu sou o Deus da lealdade quando eu me sentei eu pude sentir todos os laços e temos alguns que merecem nossa atenção pois não são tão fiéis ao olimpo como dizem e como Deus da família posso ajudar a fortalecer nossos laços como família e leais uns aos outros sem esses desentendimentos arrogantes que existem. Mais isso não precisa de nossa atenção hoje os que eu mencionei precisam de um tempo para saber o que iram querer"

"Mais Percy isso é perigoso. Quanto antes resolvermos melhor nos diga e agiremos logo." O pai dele diz e eu balanço a á cabeça descrente de como ele não entende seu filho perce nunca agiria sem dar uma segunda chance a alguém.

"não meu pai todos merecem uma segunda chance e eu sou o senhor do tempo é sei que ainda não é chegada a hora para agirmos sobre isso deixe o tempo trabalhar eles já foram avisados." Ele o diz tão calmo e pacífico como ele sempre é. Meu pai concorda.

"se você diz que devemos esperar então podemos encerar essa reunião e irmos aos comemorações."

Todos vão saindo da sala do trono alguns olímpicos ficam.

"Parabéns Perseu por seus domínios minha irmã fala ele lê sorri.

"Obrigado Artêmis como anda a caçada."

Ela sorri. "Bem sua prima anda irritada com você por ter escondido que estava namorando meu irmão." Ele estremece

"Ela não ficará feliz por descobri que vamos nos casar então." Ele diz ela ri.

"vocês podem ir amanhã a contar." Sim irmã nos vamos. Eu digo indo até o trono dele me sentando em seu colo ele sorri e me abraça. "Sim Pollo mais você não ficará feliz com todos os raios que ela irá quere me jogar."

Todos riem sim confie no temperamento dela para fazer isso.

"É isso realmente não me fará feliz."

"vamos nos temos que comemorar os domínios de Perseu e o noivado de vocês Afrodite diz já nos puxando junto com Hermes que tentou colocar seus braços em mim mais desistiu quando viu o olhar de Perce.

"Amor ele é meu irmão e meu amigo não tem nada para ter ciúme." Ele ri me abraçando.

"Sim então vou me lembrar disso quando meus amigos me abraçarem." Ele diz rindo e eu fecho a cara. Fazendo todos riem.

"quem diria meu sobrinho que o jovem que flertava com todos seria tão possessivo." Tio p diz arrancando risos de todos.

"Eu não sou, nossa tia nos abraça e não tem problemas."

"Isso seria por eu ser uma donzela e ter o percy como meu filho e à você também Apollo que eu vejo o ciúme rolando de vocês." Nossa tia Hestia diz sorrindo e nos abraçando "Meus parabéns eu fico feliz por vocês se casarem meninos."

Nos caminhamos conversando e Afrodite junto com nossa tia planejando o nosso casamento que elas falaram que seria na praia bem acho que nós só teremos que está lá no dia pelo que elas falam eu confio que minha tia cuidaria para Afrodite não faria um circo.

Perce segue até o bar pegando bebidas para nós. Fico o observando enquanto falo Hermes que quer fazer uma brincadeira mais tarde.

Vejo uma deusa puxar assunto com ele que sempre distraído não percebe as tentativas de flerte dela. Eu suspiro. Vendo ele sorri para mim e ela sorri quando ela passa a mão pelo seu peito que ele percebe a sua intenção é começa a se afastar. Vejo ela insistir e quando ele se vira com nossa bebidas e ela o segura eu não me aguento e vou até eles.

"estou atrapalhando Hebe?"

"Não eu só estava tentando o conhecer nos conversávamos aí ele ficou confuso tenho certeza que você não se incomoda de o dividir você sempre aceitou quando nós dividimos amantes antes." Ela diz provocadora tentando colocar a mão em mim. Eu vejo Percy segurar seu pulso.

"como eu estava te dizendo a senhora Hebe, meu noivo e eu não tenho interesse em seus serviços posso te da toda certeza que eu satisfaço o meu homem e o único que irá o tocar serei eu e o único que me tocará será ele. Agora como eu estava te falando se puder nos respeitar eu agradeceria e te direi que podemos ser amigos se você não ficar querendo levar nem ao meu noivo ou a mim para a cama agora adeus." Ele diz nos levando para a pista de dança onde ele coloca seus braços ao meu redor.

Depois desse episódio não nos afastamos mais ele ficou mais possessivo e eu adorei cada beijo que ele me deu me fazendo esquecer onde estávamos eu queria o levar para nossa casa mais me contive.

Num dos nossos beijos quando ele me segurou mais forte eu soltei um gemido baixo ele rosnou no meu ouvido.

"Pollo pare eu estou tentando me convencer que não posso te levar para a nossa cama mais você não está me ajudando." Ele morde o nódulo da minha orelha eu desisto de esperar. Passo um braço em sua cintura fazendo nos mostrar em nosso quarto.

Quando eu ia no levar para a cama sou surpreendido por perce segurando minha cintura fazendo enlaçar minhas pernas nele. Suspiro quando seus lábios batem nos meus famintos e desesperados me imprensando a parede não pude impedir o gemido que escapou da excitação por esta assim preso a ele.

Ele nos conduziu durante toda a noite e não pude deixar de me perder a cada vez que ele nos levava a um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Nos dias que se seguiram após termos contado a sally sobre o casamento Afrodite Hestia e sally se juntaram planejando nosso casamento.

Hoje é o dia tão esperado.

Hoje eu seria o Deus mais completo eu seria oficialmente marido de Deus Perseu Jackson, minha alma gêmea aquele que me completa.

Acordo vendo que ele não está mais uma vez na nossa cama. Suspiro indo o procurar. Já tem uma semana ele que toda a manhã ele enjoa ele me diz que é nervoso por nosso casamento.

Me levanto indo até o banheiro onde ele está mais uma vez vomitando.

"amor me deixe ver o que tem deuses não passam mal assim já tem uma semana eu preciso saber que você está bem" eu digo o ajudando a levantar e ajudando ele a lavar o rosto depois o deixo escovar os dentes.

Ele suspira. "já te disse Pollo não deve ser nada só ansiedade pelo nosso casamento hoje." Ele diz.

"Sim mais venha que eu vou conferir sua saúde" eu o levo para nossa cama e o coloco deitado.

Coloco minhas mão em sua cabeça e peito e me concentro. Durante alguns minutos fico em silêncio é tudo que sinto e normal.

Quando eu abaixo minha mão um pouco ao seu estômago vendo o que causa os enjoos. Eu fico surpreso o olho sem entender como pode isso não deveria acontecer. Eu coloco minhas duas mãos na altura de onde seria seu útero se fosse mulher. É fico em choque.


End file.
